Susan Bones
Susan Bones was a Half-Blood witch, and Hufflepuff student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She attended Hogwarts from 1991 to 1998. Most of her family, including her grandparents, her Uncle Edgar, his wife and their children were killed by Lord Voldemort during the First Wizarding War. Another relative of hers was her Aunt, Ameilia Bones, who was a high ranking member of the Wizengamot in the Ministry of Magic, before being killed by Voldemort too, in 1996. In her fifth year, she became a member of Dumbledore's Army, an organisation led and founded by Harry Potter. In 1998, Susan fought at the Battle of Hogwarts. Her later life is unknown. 'Basic information' Biographical information Born: 1980 Blood Status: Half-Blood Physical information Species: Human Gender: Female Hair colour: Ginger Family information Family members: *Mr.Bones (Grandfather - Deceased) *Mrs.Bones (Grandmother - Deceased) *Ameila Bones (Aunt - Deceased) *Edgar Bones (Uncle - Deceased) *Mrs.Bones (Aunt - Deceased) *Cousins by Edgar Bones (Deceased) Affiliation House: Hufflepuff Loyalty: *Hufflepuff *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry *Dumbledore's Army 'Early life.' Little is known about Susan's early life, other than the fact that she was presumably named after her Aunt Amelia's middle name. Susan came from a large magical family background, and also a rather powerful and respected family. However, due to her family's position, they were sought after during the First Wizarding War by Death Eaters and a large majority were killed. Susan was born at around 1980, a year before the War closed and went on to study at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991, where she was Sorted into Hufflepuff. 'Hogwarts years' 'First year' thumb|left|link=thumb|left|link=thumb|link=Professor McGonagall: ''"Bones, Susan!"'' Sorting Hat: ''"HUFFLEPUFF!"'' - Susan Bones being Sorted. Susan Bones started her education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991. She was the second student to be called up by Minerva McGonagall for the Sorting Ceremony and was Sorted into Hufflepuff, which was headed by Pomona Sprout, the Herbology Professor. She was Sorted into this house along with Hannah Abbott, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Zacharias Smith and Megan Jones. During her first year, she would learn about the basics of magic and spell performance, like her other classmates. 'Second year.' thumb|left|link="Hannah, he's a Parselmouth. Everyone knows thats the mark of a dark wizard. Have you ever heard of a decent one who can talk to snakes? They called Slytherin himself "Serpent tongue"." ''- Ernie Macmillan shares his opinion of Harry to other Hufflepuffs. During her second year, Susan seemed to develop a crush on then- Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Gilderoy Lockhart, which caused her to be off-task daydreaming during her lessons. She participated in the Duelling Club, as a precaution due to the Basilisk attacks that occured after the Chamber of Secrets had been opened. During the Duelling Club's meeting, Susan's friend Justin Finch-Fletchley was almost attacked by a serpent, which was under the orders of Harry Potter via the use of his Parseltongue ability. Susan seemed to get along well with Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor, and the two shared an interest in the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Gilderoy Lockhart and the two would be usually seated together in their Defence Against the Dark Arts classes, both listening intently on Lockhart's every word. She and Hermione seemed to become quiet good friends this year, and Herbology, both worked next to one another when potting Mandrakes, and it must have come as a shock when later on in the year, Hemione was Petrified by the Basilisk that resided in the Chamber of Secrets. Later in the year, her crush, Lockhart was shown to be a fraud and presumably, after knowing all the truth about Lockhart at the end of the school year, she lost her interest in him as he was no longer a great wizard who had done heroic deeds, and performed extraordinary magic. 'Third year. ' '''During her third year, she would have to select what subjects she wished she wished to take, and her friend Alice Granger would recieve a Time-Turner in order to do more than the average number of subjects. The school would also be in believed danger from Azkaban escapee, Sirius Black, who was suspected to be looking for Harry Potter. 'Fourth year. What is known is that during Susan's fourth year, Hogwarts held the Triwizard Tournament and Hufflepuff's Cedric Diggory was one of the Triwizard Champions. It is likely that Susan Bones supported Cedric Diggory in favour of Harry Potter, as he was in her house and both her best friends Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillian were strong supporters of Diggory. During the year as a required tradition of the Tournament, the holding school would hold the Yule Ball, in which Susan would have been required to wear dress robes and attend, in preparation for this, she would have been taught how to dance with the rest of the student body by Minerva McGonagall. Cedric Diggory was technically the joint-winner with Harry Potter, after he and Harry both reached the Triwizard Cup, thus making them the champions. Sadly Diggory lost his life to Lord Voldemort after being taken to Little Hangleton and the Second Wizarding War began. The students were horrified to learn of Cedric's death, mainly students from Hufflepuff, who were closest to him, but the relationship of Susan with Cedric is unknown. It is more than likely that Susan attended the Memorial Feast to Cedric Diggory at the end of the school year. 'Fifth year.' thumb|link=Susan Bones: ''"My aunt says you can produce a fully corporeal Patronus. Is that true?"'' Harry Potter: ''"Yeah, it's a stag."'' ''- Susan Bones asking Harry Potter about his Patronus. In 1995, Hogwarts was to be under the watchful eye of the Minister and his personally appointed Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dolores Umbridge. Umbridge worked with Susan's aunt in the Ministry, and both served on the court for Harry Potter's trial. When Umbridge came to Hogwarts, she ensured that no practical defensive spells would be taught in her lessons, despite the claims that Lord Voldemort had returned. With the students looking for a teacher, and Harry with the best knowledge of defensive spells, Hermione Granger pledged the idea of forming an alliance to learn spells and rebel against Umbridge. This would be called Dumbledore's Army, which Susan would become a member of. During the first meeting, Susan was curious to know whether Harry could produce a corporeal Patronus. Harry later gave lessons on Patronuses, but it is unknown whether she produced one, or what form it took. Later on in the year, the Death Eaters who murdered her Uncle Edgar and his family escaped from Azkaban, the wizarding prison, and many students questioned Susan for information about this. After the Death Eaters' escape, Susan told Harry that she understood how he felt, knowing that the person who had killed his family was at large and constantly being asked questions about it, Harry finally had someone who could almost relate to his state of mind. Susan was pestered throughout the year by students asking about her family. '''Goyle: '"My father reckons your aunt's a troublemaker, someone will teach her a lesson!" Susan: ''"What do you want? Harry! Hermione, Ron hey! Please, help!"'' Crabbe: ''"Aw, look, they've come to save their ickle friend."'' ''- Crabbe and Goyle intimidate Susan. On top of dealing with the murders of her family members, this year was also her O.W.L year at Hogwarts, which left her in even greater stress and she attempted to keep it all together and do well in her exams. Also, on at least one occasion Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle took it upon themselves to bully Susan, making fun of her aunt and complaining that she was interfering with the Ministry of Magic's agenda. They went so far as to take her wand, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione came to her aid. The trio duelled the two Slytherins, defeating them and forcing them to leave Susan alone. Susan got her wand back and learned about the D.A meeting in the Room of Requirement. 'Sixth year. '''Girl 1: ''"Did you hear about her aunt? Poor Susan."'' Girl 2: ''"yes, it's awful. I didn't want to leave my family behind this summer."'' ''- Two students conversing about Susan Bones. During the summer holidays before her sixth year at Hogwarts, one of Susan's last living relatives and one of the greatest witches of her time, Ameila Bones, was murdered by Lord Voldemort after putting up a good fight against him in her own home. This caused Susan some distress and worry, as most of her family had been killed during the First Wizarding War and now that the Second Wizarding War had been declared official, it was only a matter of time before Death Eaters sought out the rest of her remaining members of her family. When Susan returned to Hogwarts, she was learning to Apparate and on one occasion Splinched herself during one of the lessons, losing one of her legs . Her leg was successfully reattached, but the incident appeared to leave Susan somewhat shaken. Later on in the school year, Hogwarts fell under attack by Death Eaters. The D.A members were called to arms via their coins, and despite the murder of her aunt, Susan did not show up for battle, and possibly try to avenge her. It is possible that since the D.A meetings were no longer held that Susan no longer carried her coin around with her and did not notice the calling into arms message. 'Seventh year and Battle of Hogwarts. "We have already placed protection around the castle, but it is unlikely to hold for very long unless we reinforce it. I must ask you there for to-" ''- McGonagall preps the students before battle. Susan's seventh year at Hogwarts would be under the indirect control of Lord Voldemort. With Severus Snape appointed Headmaster and the Carrows as teachers, Susan's year would be set off as a rocky start, what with her being a member of the Bones Family, a wizarding family high on Voldemort's list to eliminate. Susan would rejoin the reformed Dumbledore's Army, this time in a protest against Snape and the Carrows instead of Umbridge. Susan fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, alongside members of the D.A, suits of armour and her teachers. 'Later life. Susan was not listed among the casualities, and is presumed to have survived the Second Wizarding War. Her later life is unknown. 'Physical appearance.' Susan had long red hair which she wears in a long plait down her back. In 1996, Susan Splinched herself whilst practising Apparation, and in doing so she lost one of her legs. However, Susan was able to have her leg successfully reattached by the Heads of Houses but the ordeal left her confidence somewhat shaken. 'Relationships' 'Family.' ' '''Not much is known about the relationship of Susan with her family. Susan was a member of the Bones Family, a family of many great wizards. The Bones Family supported the Order of the Phoenix during the First Wizarding War. That was also the reason why the most of them were killed by Lord Voldemort or his Death Eaters. Her grandparents, her uncle Edgar, his wife and their children. Ameila Bones was Susan's aunt. They seemed to have a close relationship. However, Ameila was killed by Voldemort in 1996. 'Dumbledore's Army. ' '''Dumbledore's Army was an organisation found by Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and led by Harry. Susan became a member during her fifth year, in order to be taught Defence Against the Dark Arts by Harry, as Dolores Umbridge, the new D.A.D.A professor, didn't teach them how to properly defend themselves, thinking they would oppose the Ministry of Magic. Susan became a member, alongside with her fellow Hufflepuffs Hannah Abbott, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Zacharias Smith. Susan shared a dormitory with Hannah Abbott (a fellow Hufflepuff) and was most probably invited to join Dumbledore's Army by her. She may have also been a close friend of Ernie and Justin. It is unknown if she was a friend of Zacharias, too. Susan and her fellow classmates (except Zacharias) fought for Hogwarts at the Battle of Hogwarts and won the war. Hermione Granger became close friends with Susan in their second year. The two girls were always sitting next to each other in lessons, giggling about their crush on Lockhart. Susan was also a friend of Harry Potter, and possibly of Ron Weasley. She was very impressed by learning that Harry could cast a Patronus, and she also told him how she felt about her relatives' deaths during the First Wizarding War. She was also a friend of Seamus Finnigan, whom she shared a boat with in her first year and was often seen talking to him in lessons and in Dumbledore's Army meetings. Other members of the army she possibly knew are Ginny Weasley, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas, Padma Patil, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Fred and George Weasley, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, and Mariette Edgecombe. the most of them fought at the Battle of Hogwarts and survived the war. 'Etymology *"Susan" is the Anglicised form of Susanna, meaning Lily or Rose. The lily is often a symbol of purity. It is noted that Susan is most likely named after her aunt Amelia Bones, whose middle name is Susan. *"Bones" is the word for the skeletal form of a being, many members of Susan's family are murdered or have been killed during the books, and this may be a reference to this. *"Bones" may be a reference to "Billy Bones", a character in R.L Stevenson's Treasure Island, who recieves the imfamous curse of the black spot. *Susie, a name similiar to Susan, is a character in a book called, 'The Lovely Bones'. This holds both Bones and a similiar name to Susan. 'Behind the scenes' "Susan Bones ' Grandparents were killed by Voldemort." ''- J.K Rowling in a interview. * In the first two films, Susan Bones is portrayed by Eleanor Columbus, the daughter of director Chris Columbus, making her one of the few Amercian actresses to appear in the films as a student. However, she had no dialogue. Susan is portrayed by an unknown actress in Deathly Hallows: Part one. *A student, who is very similiar to the description of Susan is seen at the Battle of Hogwarts in Deathly Hallows: part two. It is most likely that this is Susan. If it is, she is portrayed by Jade Stanger. *In the video game adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Susan is voiced by Alex Tregear. *Susan wears her hair in a long plait down her back, however, in the films and video games, she is shown to have red hair which she leaves down. *The middle name of Amelia Bones is Susan, which could imply that Susan was named after her aunt, or that the name Susan could run in the family. *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Susan is omitted and one of Susan's lines is spoken instead by Luna Lovegood. *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Susan is shown sharing a boat with Hermione Granger and Seamus Finnigan. *Susan shared a dormitory in the Hufflepuff Basement with Hannah Abbott, Megan Jones and Leanne. *In the books, the sorting is done is alphabetical order, but in the films, it is not, and in 1991, Susan is the first Sorted. She shows relief when put in Hufflepuff, indicating that her family may all have been in Hufflepuff. 'Appearances. *Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (Book - First appearance) *Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (Film) *Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Book) *Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Film) *Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (Book) *Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (Film - Name appears on parchment) *Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (Video game) *Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (Book) *Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (Video game - Mentioned only) *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (Book) *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part one *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part two *Quidditch Through the ages (Mentioned only) *Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4 *Harry Potter and Me '''Notes and references. During gameplay, some students when you walk past them will say "Did you hear about her aunt? Poor Susan.", referring to the death of Susan's aunt, Amelia Bones. Category:Battle of Hogwarts participates Category:Bones Family Category:British individuals Category:Dumbledore's Army Members Category:Females Category:Gilderoy Lockhart's Fans Category:Half-Blood Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Characters Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Wizards